Dimension jumping
by EmmaRose99
Summary: When Thalia falls quite literally in to 1991 and in to the Harry Potter universe she decides to change the story.
1. The light in the window

**A/N: New story! It is not like I have many unfinished stories or anything... Anyway, let me know what you think of chapter 1 in a review or if you don't have time for that just follow and favourate! I got this idea while at The Making Of Harry Potter museum last October, so I have been planning for it for a while.**

Fifteen year old Thalia looked at the scale model of Hogwarts, she had always wondered how they did the seeping shot of the castle in the last movie. She was so happy that her father had taken her to The Making Of Harry Potter for her birthday; she had been twice before, but she loved coming back. She loved everything to do with Harry Potter, she was a huge fangirl.

Suddenly she noticed that there was a little light flickering in one of the tiny windows of the fake castle. _What a cool effect, the attention to detail is amazing._ She thought, then she noticed that there seemed to be silhouettes moving behind the window. _What? why would they add in that? you never saw in the windows in the movie. _She leaned in across the railing to get a better look.

Thalia felt it happening in slow motion; one secound she was leaning over the railing, next thing she knew, her boots slipped and she was falling, just as she was about to hit the ground a blue-ish purple-ish portal opened up right where she about to land, and she fell through.

* * *

><p>"Is she hurt?"<p>

"I don't know."

"It looks like she hit her head badly."

"Mum is going to kill us."

"What do we do? We have to get her help."

"Shhh. It looks like she is waking up."

Thalia slowly opened her eyes, but shut them almost immediately as the brightness of the day stung her eyes. She opened her eyes in to slits until she was used to the change in brightness before realizing that there was two red heads standing over her. Wait- if they were standing over her, did that mean she was on the floor? Gradually Thalia became more and more aware of her surroundings, she was lying on her back on the floor in her right hand she was grasping a piece of broken wood and consequentially she could feel many splinters digging their way in to her flesh. She had hit her head, and could feel a mix of dried blood crusting over on her skin and fresh blood trickling on to the side of her face, from a cut on the side of her forehead. She could feel that her left leg was badly broken and she couldn't move her left hand The floor beneath her felt like grass, so was she in a field? She could see the two red heads looking down at her, they looked familiar, like she knew them from somewhere but she couldn't quite put her finger on it. Thalia noticed that they were talking to her, so she put some effort in to listening to them.

"- came out of no where."

"We honestly didn't see you."

Thalia opened her mouth and said in a slightly slurred voice: "Waaat happend?"

The two boys shared a look. "You fell of your broom, George here is going to go get help." The one on the right said.

"What! Why me, why not you?" The one on the left - George - said.

"Because I don't want to have to tell mum."

"Well, neither do I!"

"Why don't we both tell mum?"

"Because we can't leave her on her own with a head injury! Honestly Fred!"

"Oh, Merlin's sagging buttocks! why does this have to be so complicated!"

"Maybe it doesn't, I think I see mum coming this way."

Thalia heard a woman shout from a way off. "What are you two doing? Are you playing with the bludgers again?" Thalia could hear the woman's foot steps now. "What is that behind you? What are you hiding from me -" Th woman stopped yelling suddenly when she was about a meter from Thalia. "What have you done to that girl?" The woman's voice was low and angry.

"We swear-"

"That we-"

"Didn't see her-"

"When we-"

"Set of the-"

"Bludgers."

The boys said this quickly and nervously.

"WHAT!" Thalia wasn't sure what was happening, she decided that she must be hallucinating from hitting her head, she couldn't actually be floating in the air...

"I am going to apperate her to st Mungos, you two better be in your rooms when I get back." The woman warned.

**A/N: OMG this story is turning out so much better then I ever hoped! I love time / dimension travelling stories! Don't worry, I will update again by the end of tomorrow. Don't forget to follow, favourate and review. Also, if you were wondering why a 'fangirl' of Harry Potter didn't realise what was going on, it is because of the head injury. And who has worked out who the two red head boys and the woman is? Let me know in a review!**


	2. Meeting Albus Dumbledore

**A/N: I love how this story is going, I really just make it up as I go. Thank you Stephanieofstumpage for your review, it means so much to me that you took the time to read my work and then comment on it! You are amazing. Everyone else please favourate, follow and review! It makes my life when I get a message saying that someone has showed that they enjoy my story. Here is a long chapter for you!**

Thalia had passed out from the pain of apperating with broken bones. So she was not aware that Molly Weasley had decided that she would stay with Thalia, at least until she awoke.

"Hello dear." Thalia was greeted with Mrs Weasley's kind words.

"What happened?" Thalia asked.

"You had an accident, don't worry you are in st Mungos. My name is Molly Weasely, I brought you in here." Mrs Weasley helped Thalia sit up.

"My name is Thalia, what accident?"

"I am afraid that my two boys were messing around with a pair of bludgers, and they accidentally knocked you off of your broom."

"My broom?" Thalia's mind was working over time trying to work out what was happening.

Mrs Weasley miss took Thalia's confusion for worry about her broom. "Yes, I am afraid that your broom was broken, of course I will pay for it to be replaced."

No one could ever accuse Thalia of being slow, but this was all so strange that she was confused. It seemed like she was in st Mungos talking to Molly Weasley, but that couldn't be. _I must have hit my head when I fell, this is all a dream. _She decided. _Well, as I am here I may as well have some fun. _"Oh, don't worry about it, its not like I am that good a flyer any way." She said breezily.

What ever Mrs Weasley was going to say next was cut off by a commotion in the hallway outside; sounds of spells being fired and bodies hitting the floor echoed around the small hospital room. Mrs Weasley and Thalia shared a look of confusion and worry. "Stay here until I am back deary." Mrs Weasley instructed Thalia as she took her wand out and approached the door that led to the hallway.

Suddenly, just as Mrs Weasley had her hand on the door nob the sounds stopped. After a beat of silence in which Mrs Weasley removed her hand from the door it opened and a doctor looked in. He froze at the sight of Mrs Weasley's wand pointed at him. Mrs Weasley quickly pocketed her wand.

"I just came to apoligise for the commotion, a couple of our more... unstable patients had gotten a hold of their nurses wands. The situation has been dealt with and the patients are now safely in their rooms." He said, more comfortable now that the wand was away. "Also I was on my way any way to inform you that you have four visitors." He said the last part to Thalia.

"Ah. That will be my boys. I asked my husband to bring the two who knocked you off of your broom here so that they could tell you that they were sorry." Molly quickly explained.

"Oh, well show them in please then." Thalia told the doctor.

"What about your other visitor? shall I show him in to?" The doctor asked.

"Other visitor?" Thalia asked, confused.

"Yes, Mr Albus Dumbledore." The doctor explained.

"Dumbledore? What is he doing here?" Molly asked Thalia.

"I don't know." Thalia shrugged. "Send him in too please." She said to the doctor.

The doctor left to get the visitors and Molly helped Thalia straighten out the hospital bed cover and make herself look more presentable. then the door opened and two red head boys came in looking sheepish, closely followed by a man that Thalia instantly reconised as Arthur Weasley and then the one and only Albus Dumbledore.

The two boys, who Thalia now reconised as 13 year old Fred and George came up to her straight away.

"We are so sorry - "

"We didn't see you - "

"And we never meant - "

"For you to get hurt - "

They said.

Thalia looked from one twin to the other. "That's ok. If you say it was an accident then that is good enough for me." She smiled at the two boys who now looked extremely relieved. "My name is Thalia by the way."

"That's George."

"And that's Fred." The twins said. "We are sorry about your broom." George continued.

"Don't worry about it. I hardly ever ride brooms anyway. Now you guys have given me an excuse not to, so in a way thank you." She said.

The boys look dumbstruck at how nice she was being. "Well we will pay for it to be replaced." Arthur Weasley said.

"No, I mean it don't worry." Thalia said, remembering the Weasley's severe money troubles.

"I hate to interrupt, but visiting hours are almost over and I need to speak with Thalia alone please." Dumbledore broke in. Thalia jumped when he started speaking, she had forgotten he was in the room. Quietly and quickly the Weasleys said their goodbyes and left the room.

"How can I help you?" Try as she might Thalia couldn't keep the nervousness out of her voice as she asked the question.

"I was made aware of an underage use of magic in a field near the burrow." Professor Dumbledore started. "I went to check it out and upon arriving was told that in the very spot, or a good 50 meters under it you had been found." His eyes sparkled as he said his story. "Naturally I asked after where you were now and I was told you were here." He paused. "So here I am." The professor finished.

"Ok... " Thalia trailed off as she was unsure of what to do.

"Would you have had anything to do with the spell?" Dumbledore's voice took on a slightly dangerous tone.

Thalia thought quickly, in every fanfiction she had read where someone had gone back in time they had always refrained from telling the headmaster anything as they were worried that he may delete their memories 'for the greater good'. But then again she was feeling very yolo right now. "Oh, what the hell could go wrong?" She muttered to herself. "I think I may have, though I am not sure. Sort of a 90% sure kind of thing." She said to Dumbledore.

"May I ask why you are unsure?" He said, his eyes twinkling once again. He still seemed like he was interrogating her but at least he seemed appeased slightly at her open honesty.

"You may." Thalia said teasingly.

"Then why are you unsure?" Dumbledore asked, playing her game.

"I can't remember exactly what happened." Thalia said, deliberately giving as little information as possible.

Dumbledore sat down. He knew the game she was playing and clearly was willing to humor her for now. "So what is the last thing you remember?"

Thalia smiled, she had the perfect answer. "The very last thing I remember is you asking me what the last thing I remember is."

"What is the last thing you remember before you sustained these injuries?" The headmaster picked his wording carefully.

Thalia paused, she didn't know whether or not to tell him. "I... I don't know if you will believe me."

"Why don't you try and see?"

Suddenly Thalia was struck with a brilliant idea. "Well I was at my orphanage, I was hiding the objects that I stolen from the other kids there in a box in my wardrobe. I was thinking about how they were all scared of me and how they all called me a freak; then I was thinking about how one day I would kill off as many of them and their race as I could, and I would have a really evil taboo name as well, probably made up from an anagram of my full name." She said with an impeccable poker face.

Dumbledore regarded her in silence for a minute or so before he finally said: "Who are you?"

**A/N: Sorry to leave it off there, but I am so tired. I had to go to see Hunger Games in cinema today and I am in a pantomine for the next week or so. Please let me know what you think of the story and follow, favourate and review!**


	3. Lots of shouting

**A/N: I love this story, and I am so glad that you guys are liking this too. I have so much fun writing this. But I don't think I will enjoy this chapter so much, I HATE writing dialogue. Also I know that Dumbledore seems a bit ooc at first but it will all be explained, so just go with the flow! Well here we go...**

Thalia looked back at the elderly man, she tried her hardest not to smile, so that she would remain impassive. But the shock in the headmasters eyes caused her to crack a smile despite her best intentions. However, Dumbledore took this as her smirking at him.

"Is something funny?" He asked, the dangerous warning tone from earlier was back in his voice.

Thalia quickly stopped smiling and put on what she called her: 'srs business' face. "No of course not."

"Then you will answer my questions properly." It wasn't a question. It was a demand.

"OK..." Thalia trailed off and looked down at the starched white hospital bed sheets.

"Which spell did you cast?" He asked in a low serious voice.

Thalia was honestly confused. "When?" She asked.

Dumbledore smacked the palm of his hand down on the bed side table in frustration. "Before you fell, the spell that set off the underage magic sensors!" He all but yelled at her.

Thalia didn't show any emotion on the outside, but inside she was scared as hell. Was this a nightmare? Why would her mind create this? Looking at the professors glabella, so that she didn't make eye contact and allow him to read her mind, Thalia slowly reached up and wiped a bit off spittle from her face. "I didn't cast a spell." She said slowly, in a low voice.

"DON'T LIE TO ME!" Dumbledore yelled, he took out his wand and pointed it at Thalia. He looked at her, trying to make eye contact, but she avoided it by staring at the tip of his wand. giving up on the eye contact he sighed. "I didn't want to do this."

Thalia waited a secound, but when no spell was shot at her she asked: "Do what?"

"Use legilimency on you." He did sound genuinely disappointed that he had to do this.

"Then don't?" Thalia said as if it were obvious. When Dumbledore didn't reply she risked a glance at his face, he looked like he was concentrating really hard, or he was constipated, one of them. Thalia noticed that his eyes were glazed over. "Are you ok?" She asked. No answer. "Seriously, should I get a nurse?" absolutely no answer or acknowledgement of her question. "Hey!" Thalia said sharply, trying to snap the headmaster out of his daze. She, careful of her injuries, reached over to shake his arm; as soon as the tips of her fingers touched his arm however he snapped out of it.

**A/N: I am sorry, I know that this chapter is waaaaay too short but I needed to get something up and I am really really tired and this is a bit of a filler chapter anyway. Thank you all for your awesome support for this story and I want you all to know that it realy does mean a lot to me. I read every review and check every follow and every favourate. So thank you. Anyway, see all of you next chapter!**


	4. Stupid, incompetent doctors

**A/N: Yay! I am loving this! Who is ready for the next instalment?! Thank you to everyone for your awesome reviews! They motivated me to write this chapter earlier then I planned to. Which is amazing, considering how much I procrastinate... Anyway, on with the story.**

Dumbledore looked around wildly, before falling to the floor, unconscious.

"Well, that is just great." Thalia muttered, she tried to get up off the bed, but her injuries stopped her. "Even better." She muttered again. "Hello?" She called. "Doctor? Nurse? Anyone?"

The doctor from earlier walked in. "How can I hel-" He cut of when he saw Dumbledore unconscious. He looked up at Thalia who just shrugged. With a flick of his wand the doctor had Dumbledore on a floating stretcher, and with one last look back at Thalia he left the room with Dumbledore floating behind him.

Thalia waited for ten boring minutes or so before she heard a commotion outside her door, suddenly three men stormed in, followed by a nurse and the doctor from before. The men stopped in front of Thalia's bed and seemed to look her over for any weapons. While they were doing this Thalia recognised them as Severus Snape, Cornelius Fudge and Alister Moody.

"What did you do?!" Severus demanded at the same time as Alister pulling out his wand and pointing it right between her eyes.

"I don't know what you are talking about. What did I do when?" Thalia asked quickly.

"What did you do to Albus Dumbledore?" The Minister of Magic demanded.

"I didn't do anything to him! He tried to use legimency on me, but it didn't work! Please I don't know why he fainted!" She said, never taking her eyes off of the wand pointed at her.

Alister put away his wand. "Fainted?" He asked in his scratchy voice.

Thalia looked at the doctor. "Did you not tell them that he had fainted?" She asked.

The doctor seemed to shrink under the three men's gazes. "Well, you see..." He rubbed the back of his neck nervously, looking at the floor. "I tried to, but, but they just wouldn't listen." He ended weakly.

"So you just stood there and let us interrogate this poor girl?" Cornelius demanded angrily. "I am the Minister of Magic! Do you know how this will look if it gets out?"

"Do you ever think about anything other then your image?" Snape asked.

"If you two are going to duel then normally I would be the last person to stop you, but now is not the time, nor the place." Moody said, grumpily.

Severus looked at Moody coolly, while Cornelius flushed red and seemed like he wanted to say something, but thought better of it. "So... anyone wanna ice - cream?" Thalia asked. "I feel like getting ice - cream. Ice - cream makes everything less awkward."


End file.
